


things you said at 1 am + things you said with no space between us

by LoondeLune



Series: Dickkory One-shots [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoondeLune/pseuds/LoondeLune
Summary: Dick is woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of sirens.





	things you said at 1 am + things you said with no space between us

The sound of police sirens jolted him awake, heart pounding and mind racing. He instinctively reached over to the space next to him where his hand promptly collided with warm, soft skin, the girl sounding off a soft grunt. As soon as his fingertips made contact his heart settled down and he was able to let out the breath he’d been holding in. 

Although sirens weren’t and unusual or uncommon thing to wake up to, his response was always the same, like a knee-jerk reaction. He was supposed to be a “hero” after all, and really did heroes ever sleep? According to his mentor (and father-figure) the answer was always an emphatic _no._  

Kori rustled in the sheets next to him, a bright green eye blinking up at him. His heart settled more, now a steady beat for only the girl laying next to him. 

“What time is it?” Her voice was hoarse, groggy, and still the most beautiful sound he’d ever been given the privilege of hearing. 

He turned his body half-way to glance at the blinking red neon lights of the old alarm clock that rested on the nightstand. 

“One in the morning,” he said softly into the quiet night. 

She hummed reaching a slender arm across his torso, applying weight and pulling him back down into the cushiony mattress. He followed easily; it wasn’t a matter of resistance with her, even if he did want to, he physically couldn’t when she was the stronger of the two of them. Once he was laying back, head nestled into his pillow, she laid her head on top of his chest, wrapped her arm around his side. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you awake?” 

She spoke quietly, almost like a whisper, and he had to strain his ears a bit to hear. They had left the window slightly ajar to cool the room in the stifling summer heat. The sounds of distant conversations, spoken conspiratorially between companions, car horns, fading sirens filtered their way into the small space. 

“Ah, sirens. They didn’t wake you?”

She hummed again, turned her head further into his chest, felt her warm breath ghost across his skin leaving goosebumps. 

“Mm no. You did.” Her voice was gentle, so soft, and he knew she was on the cusp of sleep once again. 

He wrapped his arms around her lightly, cradled her in his arms, combing his fingers through silky strands of hair that resembled fire. Her breaths evened out as she lulled back into dreams of warmth and safety. 

Another siren sounded, this time nearby, drowning out every other sound around him, filling his ears, colliding with his brain. His body tensed, his arms pulled her closer to him. He shifted slightly, ever so slightly so as not to arouse his sleeping bedmate, so that his body was in between the window and Kori. It only lasted a moment, the sirens quickly fading into the ambience of the city nightlife. 

She bristled beneath him, placed all her weight upon his chest and abdomen so that he was forced to lay flat on the bed. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby.” 

Her arm moved from his side so that she now had a firm hand right over his heart. Fingertips brushed soothing circles into flesh, the touch filled with love and kindness and a promise. They were a team; they vowed to each other a long time ago to protect each other, to have each other’s backs, to care for one another. 

“It’s okay,” she repeated, soft as the breeze billowing in through the window. 

He settled back into the cool, smooth sheets of their shared bed, nestled his cheek to the top of her head, wrapped his arms tightly around her in his own promise to never let her go. All tension melted from his body with his love securely in his arms. 

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> last one...for now :))))


End file.
